1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turret punches and the like and is particularly concerned with means for extending the usable life of the equipment.
2. Prior Art
A significant cost saving can be realized if the usuable life of the turret bores, tool holders, and tools of turret punches and the like can be extended at a reasonable cost. Since such tool holders generally wear within the turret bores in which they operate and then can no longer be properly centered within the cylinders, close punching tolerances cannot be maintained. In the past the repair of such a machine has usually involved taking the machine out of service, dismantling it, and replacing the turret and the plungers.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide centering and wear compensating means for punch presses and the like which greatly increases the useful life of the turret bores, the tool holders and the tools of such presses. In particular, it is an objective of the present invention to provide readily replaceable, wear compensating and centering inserts made of a resilient, long wearing, self-lubricating material which are positioned in the surface of the turret bore in which the tool holder operates, with the inserts being in sliding engagement with the tool holder.